


Crushed

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Tokyo Milk "Crushed" (Вдребезги)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Tokyo-Milk-Parfumerie-Curiosite/Crushed-13157.html

Тебе он запомнился сразу. Прямо там, в перстром водовороте букетов, ранцев, курточек и бантов. От возбуждения и страха тебя трясет, ты двигаешься вместе со всеми, толкаешься, отступаешь, кружишь по широкому, забитому детьми коридору, сам не зная, куда и зачем идешь. И тогда на плечо ложится твердая и как-будто прохладная сквозь одежду ладонь, подталкивает к распахнутой двери в класс. А пахнувший от нее аромат – чистоты и строгости – отпечатывается в памяти навсегда. Весь долгий, шумный, сумбурный день ты то и дело принюхиваешься к своему плечу. Пытаешься уловить такие знакомые нотки то ли маминого жасминного мыла, то ли лимона, то ли какой-то сорванной и смятой зелени из самого глубокого детства, когда ходишь, еще хватаясь за все вокруг. Но нет, запах неразгадаем и ты понимаешь, что будет не как с мамой, будет непросто и не всегда радостно. Но ты уже сейчас хочешь, чтобы она тебя заметила, подошла, похвалила. И еще раз пахнула этим неразгадаемым и далеким , чужим и манящим ароматом.


End file.
